Golden Age 9
Personality Max is like a feral beast. He is very aggressive to most people around him. He doesn’t like to be around public places during the day as he is rather nocturnal but at need he can stay awake for a few days up. Backstory Max was born in a large family of 10 people in Egypt. It was a hard life for him and his twin sister. They were the youngest in the family. They sold his twin sister when she was only 3.He and Ai’sha were sold at the age of 3. Their parents didn’t really care about what would happen to the two small children. Their parents didn’t want to take care for 9 children so they decided that they would sell both twins as there was no reason not too. He would only be another extra mouth to feed. When they were on sale his sister was sold separately meanwhile he was bought by a rich European. After being purchased like a pet, Max was exported to Europe. He was given a new identity as he was brought to Greece. He was given a name of Max Incognitus. A tattoo was made on his back to mark that he was the 9th slave in the European’s house. He was constantly given jobs of a servant boy or a gardner and sometimes even the “pleasure room” cleaner which was disgusting. After serving the European for 3 years, Max started learning languages of the world as he had been getting education on a moderate level of a private school from some other servants who were from more educated countries. He had been able to understand many more languages but only spoke Egyptian and English. Though all of this was nice, the punishments that Max had received constantly were out matching it all, at least that's what the European called it. Max was being taught to endure pain through various ways of torture. One day his master told him that it was a special day today. Max would be made into a start on the stage, even though Max didn’t know how to sing or act but European assured him that he will do well. The next night Max was brought to a massive stage, people wearing masks covering their faces had sat in a few small rows. That had all been expecting a performance where Max would be the star, but not the performer. He was strapped into a chair where a man in a mask was and a clever stood next to him. He could feel the glare of excitement coming from under the mask of viewers. Suddenly a hero bursted into the room knocking down the torturer. He would send and attack at the viewers as he was attacked from the back. Max’s chair would tip as he fell into a shadow. His master had attacked the hero from behind but Max didn’t want him to die. Max wanted to live and be free so he would scream loudly. His face would get covered by darkness as the “9” tattoo started shifting on his back it shifted into a skull as a wolf with black fur and red glowing eyes rose next to him out of the shadow. He would pounce at the European and rip out his throat as he glared at the hero and began to move towards him but Max would scream “Leave him alone, he is a friend!” and the hellhound would freeze in place and melt into a goop of black liquid. After the incident the hero that had saved Max had recognized him as someone worthy of becoming a hero but he didn’t send him to the academy as Max had no family or resources to fund him so instead the hero made him his sidekick. This relationship had lasted for 4 years when on one investigation the hero was killed. Max had nowhere to go now so the Agency sent him to Wayhaven. Resources Lives in a small apartment in the South Suburbs. Earns money by stealing. Owns a Harley Davidson that he stole in the Blackmarket. Equipment / Weaponry Carries a Katana. Specialisations He is very good at using bladed weapons such as swords and spears. Max is also able to easily understand Egyptian, Greek, English, German, French and Russian. Quirk Curse of Hades. Max’s quirk is not as much of a blessing than curse for him. He hates the fact of its existence but it is great help for him to survive. The fact of what the quirk relates to is terrifying to him sometimes but he uses it without even flinching. When he uses it his tattoo on his back shifts into a skull resembling the fact that he is using his power now. Shadow Animation: Max is able to summon creatures of darkness through solidifying shadows. He can touch a shadow and out of it a creature will take form. He can summon two kinds of creatures for now: hellhounds and skeletal spartan warriors. When the summon dies or is called it away it melts into a liquid until it becomes a normal shadow again. Hellhound: The hellhounds that Max can summon are powerful dogs with black fur and glowing red eyes. The bite of the hellhound deals 14kN and a slash with its claws is 10kN. It has durability of 12kN of Nat Resistance. It can also move at 50 mph. Skeleton Warriors: The skeletons that Max summons look like spartans that were stripped off their flesh and are now skeletal servants that obey him. They are not as durable as the hell hound but are not weak either. They have the durability of 7kn nat without armor but their armor adds another 5kn to their defence. They wield Spartan Hoplite swords which deal 12kn damage for a swing. Due to them being weaker he can summon two of the skeleton soldiers to his aid. If the summon is summoned during the day all its stats will be decreased by 10%. Light quirks also deal 50% more damage to them. If the summon is killed or desummoned it will take 6 turns before it can be summoned again. Shadow Hybrid. The user is able to combine with his summons to the point where their body becomes the same and stronger than when they are individuals. The user can combine into a creature that is made of biomass and shadow but is still the same. ''Werewolf: ''The user can combine with this his hellhound to form a creature that shares characteristics of the human and the hellhound. The fur of the user in this form is very tough and has 18kn nat resistance. The claws are as sharp as steel and can deal devastating damage, 15kn on the front legs and kicks with the hind legs can deal 18kn damage. The jaw is able to deal some critical damage too, 18kn. The user in this form is able to move at 60mph. He can keep up this form 6 turns before it goes on a 3 turn cool down. The beast weighs 400kg and has 400kg lifting strength per arm. ''Warrior: ''The user can combine himself with his skeleton summons and can cover his whole body in armor made steel bones. If combined with one skeleton the user has 7kn nat and 5kn armor that is above the bones, if combined with two those stats rise to 14kn nat and 10 kn armor. The user also gets a sword that is sharper than steel and is able to deal 14kn when with one skeleton and when with two is able to deal 18kn. He is able to keep up 1 skeleton form for 8 turns before it goes on a turn cool down, and 4 turns in the 2 skeleton form before it goes on a 3 turn cool down. The 1 skeleton form weighs 200kg and 2 skeleton form weighs 500kg. The 1 skeleton form has 200kg lifting strength per arm and 2 skeleton form has 500kg per arm. The punch strength of 1 skeleton form is 10kn and 12kn for the 2 skeleton form. The kicking strength of each from is 3kn more than the punching strength. The user can't summoned or merged with while the creature is resting after merging or was defeated. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains